


'oh, boy' - m*ckey mouse, probably

by whitesclera



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesclera/pseuds/whitesclera
Summary: astel rolls over on his stomach as roberu towels himself clean from a shower. "what do you think it means to be in love?" and roberu blinks at him because the answer doesn't matter to the both of them, astel with his whimsical invitations and roberu with simple gratifications-they care for each other and what they do isn't different from roberu pushing the hair out of astel's face as he throws up from a night of drinking and neither is it different from astel standing on his toes against the bar to kiss him, hand clutched on the fold of his vest."i don't know," roberu says. it's not helpless or cynical. he says it like it's the truth and astel presses his face into the pillows, content and smiling.(because he does, he is in his own way, with astel, just as astel is a little bit in love with him)
Relationships: Astel Leda/Yukoku Roberu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	'oh, boy' - m*ckey mouse, probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_saikooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_saikooo/gifts).



“Are you free tomorrow?”

Astel drapes himself over his back, pointy chin hooking over his shoulder to watch while Roberu monitors one of his streams. There are creases left by the folds of his pillowcase and his hair is tousled by his 4-hour sleep, hardly enough to compensate for the all-nighters he pulled consecutively over the week, but it's plenty to get him waking up at this hour.

Roberu skips over some segments with a quick tap. “I think, yeah.”

“Wanna sleep over?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he laughs as Astel turns his face into the warm skin of his neck to aimlessly pepper sleepy kisses down his naked back. “You need to rest.”

“I will,” Astel insists, “after. Stay?”

He knows he won the moment Roberu locks the screen of his phone to put it away.

"What would you have done if I said I had something to do tomorrow?" he asks seriously.

He rises on his knees to tilt Roberu’s face with a gentle grip before kissing him, lids sliding halfway shut just so he can see the flush spread over his cheeks. 

"I'd still find a way to convince you to stay."

“You’re insatiable,” Roberu murmurs into his mouth. Astel smiles, teeth latching onto his lips for a brief tug that earns him a disgruntled groan. 

“Can’t help it.” He pokes his tongue out. "I have a big appetite for things."

A hand reaches for his shoulder to push him down and he willingly goes with a slight bounce against the mattress, watching Roberu crawl over him, one arm braced over his head and head angled as if he's going for another kiss.

“Just for tonight. Got that, Leda?”

He grins, knowing full well that Roberu doesn’t mean it.

“Just for tonight.”

It hardly ever is, with the two of them. They don’t know how this began or why, but if there’s anything he does know, it’s that they will be here again. Maybe Roberu will decide to stay, or he wouldn’t, but he would call eventually and they’d meet up for a chat or a drink, and they’d find themselves here all over again, uttering those same words like saying it would change the fact that Roberu would wake up to half of Astel’s scrawny limbs thrown over his, reluctance to leave disguised as him pretending not to notice the passing time.

 _We’re so full of shit._ Astel thinks, laughter bursting out of him as Roberu kisses him stupid, knowing the other man would laugh with him if he could hear his thoughts.

It’s not a bad thing- not knowing what this is or where it’s headed. He’s content with how things are between them. It’s easy. Uncomplicated. No expectations are weighing them down here, only the mutual company of someone who genuinely cared.

“...The grinning is beginning to freak me out a little.”

Astel - very slowly - blinks at that before pitching his voice a little higher and looking Roberu dead in the eye as he delivers a disturbingly perfect impression of Mickey Mouse moaning his name. 

_"Ah! Ah, Roberu, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to come!"_

“Why,” Roberu says over the sounds. The expression he’s wearing is _amazing_. 

With the same deadpan look on his face, Astel reaches down to cup the outline of Roberu’s dick in his pants.

 _“Oh,_ _boy,"_ he says, _"_ _That sure is swell._ ”

Roberu pushes himself off the bed. “I’m leaving.”

His thighs are quick to tighten around his hips and Astel pulls him back down.

“Nope, you aren’t.”

“What the _hell_ , Leda.”

“Try telling me that my grin is freaky again and see how you like it when I start doing that when you’re inside me.” 

A look of genuine revulsion passes over Roberu’s face.

"Please don't."

He crosses his arms. "Apologize, then."

“I’m sorry.”

Astel narrows his eyes.

Roberu mirrors it, but only for a while. It takes a solid minute of silence before he relents.

“…I’m _really_ sorry, Astel-san.”

They stare. A beat passes. And then Astel is snorting and Roberu is laughing, shoulders shaking as he struggles to keep himself from crushing Astel underneath him.

Yeah, Astel thinks as he finally erupts in hysterical peals of laughter, Roberu's full blown cackles tickling his neck. What they had was fine, just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> astel rolls over on his stomach as roberu towels himself clean from a shower. "what do you think it means to be in love?" and roberu blinks at him because the answer doesn't matter to the both of them, astel with his whimsical invitations and roberu with simple gratifications-
> 
> they care for each other and what they do isn't different from roberu pushing the hair out of astel's face as he throws up from a night of drinking and neither is it different from astel standing on his toes against the bar to kiss him, hand clutched on the fold of his vest.
> 
> "i don't know," roberu says. it's not helpless or cynical. he says it like it's the truth and astel presses his face into the pillows, content and smiling. 
> 
> (because he does, he is in his own way, with astel, just as astel is a little bit in love with him)


End file.
